Guerra de reinos
by Ladycorazon023
Summary: Lunctus Regna es un mundo de mentiras, avaricia, lujuria, amor, muerte y poder. Donde todos buscan escalar hasta lo más alto, para llegar a gobernar las siete tierras. "Vivir aquí, es vivir en un juego; o ganas o mueres, no hay intermedios" ¿Sabras jugar bien el juego?


**Nada me pertenece, solo algo que otro**

* * *

 _Corría con desesperación por el bosque, su corazón latía preso del miedo y el pánico._

 _¡¿C ... Cómo era posible que esas criaturas existieran ?! Se suponía que solo eran monstruos de leyendas, de cuentos que las mujeres le contaban a los niños para entretenerlos o asustarlos lo suficiente para que obedecieran._

 _¡Demonios! Su propia madre le había contado uno o dos relatos sobre los mismos._

 _Aumentó la velocidad maldiciendo la pesada nieve que le dificultaba los pasos._

 _¿Cómo fue que termino así? Había salido en expedición junto a dos de sus compañeros debido a una advertencia del autodenominado "rey del pueblo libre". Esperaban encontrar un salvajes y lo que encontraron fue una masacre ... una masacre que no pudo ser hecha por ningún humano._

 _Estaban por volver cuando esa cosa de ojos violetas atacó ¡Mató a sus amigos y luego ... luego los revivió! ¡¿Exactamente, como carajos eso era posible ?!_

 _Y ahora se encontraba en esta posición, corriendo por su vida._

 _Ya no le podía importar menos si cruzaba la frontera y lo declaraban desertor, mejor morir decapitado que a manos de esa cosa._

* * *

Lunctus Regna, un continente que siempre se vio envuelto en sangre y guerras.

Empezando por la llegada de los primeros hombres, continuando con la llegada de los ándalos- creando las jerarquías- y llegando a la gran conquista, protagonizada por Mallory De Santis "la reina guerrera"y sus hermanos-esposos, Azrael y Alexiel, ganando gracias al poder del Fénix.

Los tres dividieron Lunctus Regna en siete reinos. Con ellos comenzó una larga dinastía de trescientos años.

Y finalmente acabando con la "Revolución del oso y el lobo", donde los De Santis quedaron convertidos en nada.

Lunctus Regna es un mundo de mentiras, avaricia, lujuria, amor, muerte y poder. Donde todos buscan escalar hasta lo más alto, para llegar a gobernar las siete tierras.

" _Vivir aquí, es vivir en un juego; ganas o mueres, no hay intermedios"_

* * *

Los siete reinos:

Reino de Bled: Ubicado en el norte. Es un lugar donde siempre nieva y rara vez ilumina el sol. Sus habitantes viven de la caza y la venta de pieles. Se encuentra cerca de la muralla de Naarden, donde viven los hombres de la sombra, quienes protegen el reino de los salvajes. Siguen creyendo en los antiguos dioses, teniendo un bosque especialmente para usar como santuario.

Casa líder: Borisov. Blasón que los representados: un lobo gris. Lema "Periculum Latet" (el peligro acecha).

Integrantes:

Zigor: Jefe de la familia, intimo amigo del rey. Un hombre bueno y honorable que trata de enseñar valores de honor a su familia. Participo en la revolución. Casado con Uxia. Con una mujer desconocida engendro dos hijos bastardos. Tiene el cabello blanco y los ojos verdes.

Uxia: Esposa de Zigor, antigua prometida del hermano de este, Adler. Es una mujer leal, fiel y amorosa con sus hijos, pero desprecia a los bastardos de su esposo. Sus cabellos son rojos y sus ojos grises.

Hijos: Castiel (Hijo mayor, Pronto jefe de Bled)

Lysandro (Hijo bastardo de Zigor)

Annabella (Hija bastarda de Zigor, gemela de Lysandro)

Akadia (Bastarda legitimada. Prima de Castiel, Lysandro, Annabella, Iris y Thomas)

Iris (Hija menor)

Thomas (Hijo menor)

Debrah Buunk (Pupila de Zigor, hija de Lady Alannys)

Feyre (Pupila)

Adler: Hermano mayor de Zigor y antiguo prometido de Uxia. Murió durante la rebelión a manos del antiguo rey "Dante el cruel". Cabellos blancos y ojos verdes.

Annaisha: Hermana gemela de Zigor, nombrada "la rosa de nieve". Fallecida a la edad de los 17 años, raptada y violada por el príncipe Leiftan, según se cuenta. Presentaba cabellos blancos y ojos dorados. Fue la prometida del actual rey.

* * *

Reino de Oban: Ubicada cerca del sur, es un pequeño paraíso de hielo con grandes lagos. Sus habitantes viven de la pesca.

Casa líder: Chilikov. Blasón: una flor rodeada de espinas. Lema "Bellum et familia" (Guerra y Familia),

Oier Chilikov: un hombre mayor que pronto dejara su lugar a su hijo varón, mientras que su nieto heredara sus tierras vasallas. Sus cabellos son rojos y sus ojos verdes. Padre de Uxia, Indivar y Kentin.

Aida: Primera esposa, fallecida. Madre de Uxia e Indivar.

Katariñe: Segunda esposa, casi 20 años menor que su esposo. Madre de Kentin.

Hijo: Kentin (Hijo segundo. Pronto Guardián de Oban)

Valle de Hielo (tierras vasallas del reino de Oban, fundadas por el tatara tatara abuelo de Volker, quien juro lealtad al antiguo Guardián de Oban)

Volker: un hombre anciano, de cabellos y ojos negros. Consejero del rey y ex tutor del mismo y de Zigor.

Indivar: Hija del medio de Oier. Casada con Volker (consejera del rey y ex tutor de su cuñado) madre de Leigh. Cabellos rojos y ojos verdes.

Hijos: Leigh, Heredero del Valle de Hielo. Casado con Rosalya de la casa de Demídov.

Alajea (Hija menor)

* * *

Reino de Ravello (antiguamente casa De Santis): Un reino vasto de lagos y montañas, generalmente hay muchos vientos, por lo que es bueno para navegar. Se vive más que nada del transporte y de la pesca.

Casa líder: Demídov. Blasón: una garra de oso. Lema "Vincere Semper" "Vencer siempre".

Diagur (Hermano del rey, estratega de guerra). Serio y fuerte como el hierro, es realmente malo al expresar sentimientos y solo piensa en el deber. Cabellos negros y ojos dorados. Todos los miembros de su familia, desde el fundador de su casa, han tenido ojos dorados. La excepción son dos de sus sobrinos.

Maddi: esposa de Diagur, una mujer dulce y tierna, de cabellos blancos, piel bronceada y ojos celestes.

Hijos: Viktor (Heredero de las tierras de Ravello)

Joanne (Hija mayor)

Rosalya (Casada con Leigh, dama del Valle de Hielo)

Valkyon (Mellizo de Rosalya)

Anne Roosevelt (Hija adoptiva)

* * *

Reino Sado: una hermosa isla donde el sol siempre brilla. Las aguas son claras y las arenas doradas. Es un lugar bastante liberal, donde los bastardos y amantes, de cualquier género, son bien aceptados. Es el único lugar donde la sucesión se da al primer hijo, sin importar el género del pequeño. El comercio es la principal fuente de dinero.

Casa líder: Terra. Blasón: Un sol radiante. Lema: "Emotionless Sed Vivit" (Vive pero desconfía)

Nozomi: Reina de Sado, una mujer mayor de bellos ojos grises y cabellos negros. Para ella lo principal es el bien de su gente, por lo que no duda en sacrificar, ya sea a sí misma o a uno de sus hijos.

Norio: consorte de Nozomi, un hombre infeliz pues tuvo que separarse de su hogar y de su familia solo para casarse con Nozomi. Sus cabellos son violetas y sus ojos grises.

Hijos: Nevra (hijo varón mayor, príncipe de Sado)

Violeta (hija menor, princesa de Sado)

Akemi: segundo príncipe de Sado, hermano menor de Nozomi. Es un hombre libertino y divertido, que ama ser libre y nunca se ha casado. Tuvo muchos amantes, aunque la actual es Aratani. Ama a sus hijos, sean o no bastardos. Es vengativo y lo conocen como el escorpión. Cabellos negros y ojos azules.

Aratani: Concubina de Akemi, una mujer liberal que adora estar con su amante y vivir distintas aventuras. Consiente mucho a sus hijos. Cabello celeste, piel morena y ojos negros.

Hijos: Armin (Hijo bastardo, criado como un príncipe)

Alexy (Hijo bastardo, hermano gemelo de Armin, el consentido de su madre)

Keiko: Hermana menor de Nozomi y alcalde de Akemi. Una muchacha enferma que se caso con el príncipe Leiftan. Murió durante la rebelión a manos del ejército de los Ustínov. Sus dos hijos, los príncipes Kishi y Leo, murieron con ella. Su sobrino Alexy heredo su color de ojos rosados.

* * *

Reino de Adare: reino pequeño de praderas verdes, ríos de aguas dulces y tierras extremadamente fértiles. Su economía se basa en el cultivo y exportación de alimentos.

Casa líder: Yue. Blasón: Una luna rodeada de estrellas. Lema: "Ut maneat supra" (Nos mantenemos en lo alto). Se suele decir que los señores están de adornos, pues son las mujeres quienes gobiernan.

Metztli: una anciana, reconocida como la matriarca de la casa Yue. Es una mujer astuta, de ingenio ladino y una lengua afilada. Se ha ganado el título de "Plateada", no es paciente y suele burlarse de su hijo y nieto.

Badir: Señor de Yue y líder de Adare, aunque es su figura lo que usa y no ... su ingenio, es solo una imagen de una casa antigua. Es un hombre de cabello castaño rizado y ojos verdes, bastante gordo. Es considerado un patán y un idiota por su madre y vasallos.

Aysel: Esposa de Badir, una mujer distinguida y elegante. Es ingeniosa y conoce bien la política del sur Es quien realmente manda, junto a su suegra, en Adare. Es alta, de cabellos verdes y ojos azules.

Hijos: Jade (heredero de Adare, conocido como el caballero de estrellas)

Melody (segunda y última hija, quizás más inteligente que su hermano o eso se rumorea)

* * *

Reino de Zurich: un hermoso paisaje de praderas, montañas, lagos y grandes minas de oros y diamantes. Es un lugar muy recto y formal, donde la perfección es lo primero.

Casa líder: Ustínov (considerada la casa más rica de todo Lunctus Regna) Blasón: Una cobra roja. Lema "En Nostro Mundo" (el mundo es nuestro)

Ehud Ustínov: Líder de la familia, un hombre temido y respetado. Gano innumerables guerras, fue consejero del rey anterior y logro elevar una gran fortuna. Con la muerte de su esposa, su pequeño gramo de bondad se fue. Odia que sus hijos tengan falta de perfección, de buen carácter y arruinen la imagen de su casa. Un hombre mayor, de cabellos y ojos azules.

Emma de Ustínov: Prima y esposa de Ehud, era la luz de Ehud y en su muerte la bondad de su marido se fue. Su último parto fue lo que la llevo a los brazos de la muerte. Sus cabellos eran rubios y sus ojos verdes.

Hijos:

Anjun y Blaz (Gemelos, ambos de ojos verdes-azulados y cabellos rubios, ella es reina y él un guardia real)

Ezarel y Miiko (Mellizos, ambos de ojos y cabellos azules)

Erika Annelise (Hija menor)

* * *

Eldarya: Capital de todos los reinos, donde residen los reyes y príncipes. Es un lugar muy conservante y de mente cerrada, los bastardos no son bien vistos y las mujeres solo son muñecas, para ver no para oír. En los últimos años, la economía ha decaído y los súbditos sufren de hambre y pobreza.

Casa líder: Demídov. Blasón: una garra de oso. Lema "Vincere Semper" "Vencer siempre".

Darragh: Rey, sin embargo uno muy infeliz pues jamás quiso serlo, vive su vida entre prostitutas, vino y comida. Ha aumentado de peso y sufre de ciertos ataques de ira. Siempre ha estado enamorado de Annaisha, incluso después de su muerte. Odia a todos los De Santis. Inicio la Rebelión del oso y el lobo luego de que su prometida fuera raptada por el príncipe Leiftan, a quien mató. Es un hombre grande, de constitución alta, gordo, de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados. Su hija menor es su favoritay quien tiene toda su atención.

Anjun: Reina, amante del poder. Una mujer que considera a todos inferiores, salvo a sí misma y a sus hijos. Es muy hermosa, manipuladora y narcisista. Ama realmente a sus hijos. Tiene una relación muy cercana a su gemelo, pero desprecia a sus otros hermanos. Tiende a ignorar a sus hijos menores. Cabellos rubios y ojos verdes-azulados

Blaz: Hermano gemelo de Anjun, jefe de la Guardia real. Asesino al antiguo rey, Dante, por lo que no es muy querido. Debido a sus votos no puede tener hijos, esposa y/o tierras. Es igual a su hermana salvo en carácter. Es más bromista, amable y bastante creído. Su relación con su hermana es muy cercana.

Hijos: Ambrose: Príncipe heredero al trono. Un joven mimado por su madre, ciertamente cobarde, muy cruel y narcisista. Él y su hermana son los únicos Demídov que no presentan ojos dorados.

Amber: Princesa, al igual que su hermano mayor no presenta ojos dorados.

Nathaniel: Príncipe, el único de sus hermanos que tiene ojos dorados.

Louisette: La menor de todos sus hermanos. Al igual que su hermano mayor, presenta ciertos toques de dorado en sus ojos. Es la favorita de su padre pues es la imagen de su abuela paterna.

* * *

Mittenwald: Antigua tierra perteneciente a los De Santis. Es un lugar rodeado por un vasto mar y rocas, donde hay minas de diamantes y oro. En su momento, en el gran castillo, residía la antigua familia real. Hoy el castillo es solo un montón de escombros.

Casa Líder (antiguamente): De Santis. Blasón: un fénix rodeado de fuego. Lema "De Cineribus Renascitur" (de las cenizas renacemos). Los De Santis crearon una dinastía de Trescientos años.

Fueron famosos por el poder del Fenix, lo que ayudaba a carbonizar enemigos y a resistir el fuego. Las últimas generaciones han perdido el poder.

Solían casarse entre hermanos y tomar uno o más cónyuges.

La mitad de los De Santis desarrollaron locura (se cree que esto viene del incesto). El rey Jacob solía decir "Locura y grandeza son dos caras de la misma moneda y cada vez que un De Santis nace, los dioses lanzan la moneda al aire y el mundo aguanta la respiración para ver de qué lado caerá"

Todos los De Santis tenían ojos verdes.

Antiguos miembros:

Dante De Santis: Ex rey, apodado "El cruel". Muerto por su guardia real Blaz. Padeció de locura, creyendo que todo el mundo planeaba derrocarlo. Se caso con su hermana Lirica. Fue cruel, quemando viva a la gente, asesinado sin piedad y humillando a su esposa. Sus cabellos fueron rubios y sus ojos verdes.

Lirica De Santis: Ex – reina, muerta durante del parto de su ultima hija. Huyo embarazada junto a sus hijos cuando la guerra se veía perdida. Fue una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes. Enfermiza y sumisa.

Leiftan De Santis: Príncipe Heredero a la corona, muerto en la rebelión a manos de Darragh. Fue un hombre amable, dulce y con una sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera. Se cuenta que secuestro y violo a la prometida de Darragh, Annaisha, lo que provoco la rebelión. Su esposa e hijos murieron en la guerra. Tenía el cabello rubio, con mechones negros y ojos verdes.

Actuales miembros:

Los cuatro últimos descendientes (denominados "los últimos Fénix") viven en Kebili, un lugar arenoso y donde siempre brilla el sol, separado por completo de los otros reinos.

Hijos: Gian: un joven de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, desea regresar a Eldarya y retomar el reino que fue de su padre. Es propenso a tener ataques de ira, golpea a sus hermanos y su humor es muy errático.

Dakota: Prefiere ser llamado Dake. Un joven de cabellos rubios tirando a castaños y ojos verdes. Es un muchacho coqueto y quien suele llevarse los golpes de su hermano para defender a sus hermanas.

Sucrette: Menor que Gian y Dakota y mayor que Adamaris. Si su padre seguiría en el trono, seria la prometida de Gian. Su hermano mayor planea venderla a ella o a su hermana a Rex Equos Areu, para conseguir un ejército y recuperar el trono. Cabellos castaños y ojos verdes.

Adamaris: La menor de todos sus hermanos, es una joven miedosa quien sufre los golpes de su hermano, dado que su madre murió al tenerla. Sus cabellos son rubios y sus ojos verdes.

* * *

 **Gracias a las que mandaron ficha! Y gracias a las que volvieron a participar ¡**

 **Dentro de poco vendrá el próximo cap!**


End file.
